DVD I'm in love!
by Bulecelup
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi berubah profesi menjadi tukang jual DVD bajakan! Dia harus menghadapi para pembeli DVD yang aneh bin ajaib, apakah Yamamoto bisa tahan dengan pekerjaan barunya ini? Atau malah kawin ama Peni Rose? Wtf? xD


**Title: **DVD I'm in love!

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Summary: **Yamamoto Takeshi berubah profesi menjadi tukang jual DVD bajakan! Dia harus menghadapi para pembeli DVD yang aneh bin ajaib, apakah Yamamoto bisa tahan dengan pekerjaan barunya ini?? Atau malah kawin ama Peni Rose???? Wtf? xD

**© Katekyo Hitman Reborn **belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Bunyi alarm hape bergetar kencang di bawah bantalnya si Yamamoto, itu anak langsung melek sebelum hapenya mulai bergetar lebih nista lagi.

Yama (_udah di singkat aja yah, ribet beudh_) ngulet-ngulet dulu di atas kasur, pas udah cukup lama ngulet, dia bangun dari atas tempat tidur, buka jendela, condongin kepala keluar, dan...

"Selamat pagi duniaaaaa!!!"

Si Yama teriak kemana-mana, para tetangga yang juga baru melek udah punya niatan buat nimpuk Yama pake batu, abisnya ganggu kentrentaman warga di pagi hari seh!!

"BERISIK LO BOCAH!!"

Yamamoto cuman ketawa-ketawa ngga jelas pas ngeliat reaksi warga yang merasa teramat-sangat terganggu dengan suara high-pitchnya yang super menganggu ituh, dan tak lama kemudian, giliran ibunya yang cuap-cuap dari lantai bawah.

"Yama!!! Bangun!!! Cepetan sarapan!!!"

"Iya buuuu!!!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Yama dengan lahap makan nasi plus ikan asin dan sambel yang di siapin sama ibunya tercinta, bapaknya lagi duduk di depan dia, ngeliatin anaknya makan sambil ngebaca koran hari ini.

"Yama, kamu entar pergi jagain lapak DVD kita ya" ucap sang bapak dengan nada ala Presiden SBY lagi nyanyi lagu _theme song _dia yang ngejiplak iklan indomi indomi seleraku itu lho.

Yama berhenti ngunyah makanan, dia ngeliatin bapaknya dengan mata berbinar-binar bagaikan gadis ABG baru ngeliat cowok bohai, en dia langsung ngomong...

"Beneran nih pak?!? Hore!!! Bapak tau ajah Yama lagi bosen!!! Makasih yah pak!!" teriak Yama, mulutnya penuh ama nasi plus sambel.

Sang bapak menaikan salah satu alisnya, ngerasa ngeri sendiri ngeliat anaknya jadi Hyper beginih. "Yama, dengerin bapak, bapak nyuruh kamu buat jagain lapak DVD kita bukan untuk main-main."

Mendadak keadaan jadi sunyi senyap, Yama diem, sang ibu diem, author diem, pembaca diem, Jensen Ackles diem (**MATTGASM:**___WTF?_), semuanya pada diem. Bagaikan Kuburan tanpa Demi Moore...xD

"Pekejaan sebagai penjaga DVD itu bukan main-main nak, membutuhkan skill tinggi dan pengetahuan luas tentang film-film, kalau pelanggan kamu lebih pintar daripada kamu soal film, MATI KAMU." Kata si Bapak dengan nada yang lebih mematikan daripada Baygon.

Yama nelen ludah, gila bener, jadi penjual DVD bajakan aja kayaknya susah bener yak? Kenapa sekalian aja nggak jadi Germo!? Eh.... jadi pekerja kantoran... *_ehem*_

"Baik pak! Yama tak akan mengecewakan bapak, Yama akan menjadi penjual DVD yang baik dan benar! Dan Yama akan membuat Bapak bangga sama Yama!" dengan semangat bekobar-kobar seperti orang indonesia mau ngedamprat negeri tetangga, sambil bawa bambu runcing!

Maka dengan semangat penuh itulah, Yama pergi menuju mall tempat lapak DVD milik keluarganya, dengan penuh keyakinan dan otak pedagang bulus pula.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Akhirnya si Yama nyampe di ITC Ambasador Kuningan, abis markir motor di basement, sempet nyapa orang-orang yang lagi pada beberes toko ama ngepel lantai, trus dia masuk ke gedung ITC en turun ke lantai paling dasar, tempat kushus buat jualan DVD!

"Eh Yamamoto-kun! Di suruh bapak buat jaga lapak ya?" Peni Rose... (_ya, Peni Rose entah mengapa menjadi mbak-mbak penjual DVD di tempat bapaknya Yama)_ menyambut Yama yang mendadak udah nongol di depan lapak, sementara di Peni lagi sibuk buka kain biru yang nutupin rak-rak tempat DVD mereka.

"Iya nih Mbak Peni! Baru siap-siap mau buka yah??" si Yama loncat masuk ke bilik lapak DVD nya, tau kan biasanya mbak-mbak atau mas-mas penjual DVD selalu berada di belakang bilik rak DVD mereka? En cuman keluar kalau lagi nyari DVD yang lagi kosong.

"Iya nih mas, moga-moga aja hari ini rame ya mas..." ucap Peni Rose sambil ngedipin mata, bikin si Yamamoto pingin muntah, alamakjyan, udah jadi janda berumur kok doyannya ama berondong? (**MATTGASM:** _gwa kaga nyindir elu kok yu, tapi... elu doyannya emang berondong sih? Dasar pedopil... *_dilempar bakiak*)

Akhirnya lapak DVD mereka resmi di buka, _en por yur inpormation, _mereka nggak cuman jual DVD loh!! Mereka juga jual kaset PS2, CD MP3, CD musik, dan sebagainya (_tentu saja semuanya BAJAKAN._)

Dan pelanggan-pelanggan (sinting) mulai berdatangan bagaikan semut mencari gula *_halah!*_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Pirst kostumer: Hibari Kyouya!)

Pas si Yama lagi berdiri nungguin pelanggan, mendadak ada seseorang yang make jaket tebel, topi, sama kacamata item, dari jauh sih mirip Micheal Jackson, tapi dari deket... mirip Sujiwo Tejo? Eh salah, mirip...Hibari Kyouya?

"Lho??? Hibari!! Wah, kebetulan banget ketemu di sini!" Yamamoto udah girang-girang pas engeh kalo itu orang ternyata Hibari... yang sedang menyamar.

Sementara si Hibari kayaknya kaget banget pas ngeliat ada Yama berdiri di belakang rak tempat lapak DVD langganannya. "LAH!! Yamamoto! Ngapain kamu di sini!?"

"Loh?? Kamu nggak tau ya, ini kan lapak milik bapak aku, terus bapak nyuruh aku buat bantuin jualan di sini!" bales si Yama dengan panjang lebar, Hibari langsung diem mendengar penjelasan si Yama. "Oh, terus Hibari mau nyari DVD apa?" tanya si Yama dengan lemah lembut. xD

"O...oh, ehem... hrrm... aku udah mesen di sini...." Hibari kayak berusaha untuk nutupin mukanya, si Yama bisa ngeliat sekilas mukanya si Hibari merah banget, kayak malu begitu.

"Oh udah mesen yah?? Oke... mbak Peni!! Hibari katanya punya pesenan yah di sini??" Yama mengalihkan pandangannya ke Peni, yang lagi sibuk ngitungin duit.

"Oh, pesenannya si Hiba... tuh di atas kardus" kata si Peni, kaga ngalingin mata dari duit segepok yang ada di tangannya.

Yama langsung mencari benda yang di maksudkan oleh Peni, dan dia ngeliat ada satu DVD berada di atas kardus deket tipi, mungkin itu yang di maksudkan oleh Peni en Hibari.

"Ini pesenannya Hibari ya? DVD pilem... Dora the Explorer....??" betapa terkejutnya bung Yama ketika melihat pilem pesenan Hibari, Yama langsung ngasih tatapan najong gitu ke Hibari yang jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"E...ehem! itu...itu pesenan keponakanku kok, bukan...bukan pesanan aku!! Aku cuman ngambil aja!" Hibari jadi panik, panik, panik, dan panik. Kayak maling jemuran ketahuan nyuri beha aja....

"O....oh iya deh... euhm, ini pesenannya..." Yamamoto juga nggak mau banyak bacot sama Hibari, takut di sodok pake tongkat satpam... maka di berikanlah DVD Dora the Explorer itu kepada Hibari secara suka rela.

"Makasih ya" Hibari langsung melengos pergi, bagaikan asap, bagaikan bayangan, bagaikan hantu, lenyap tiada bekas. Yamamoto kudu berkedip beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan kalau Hibari udah bener-bener pergi.

"Hibari-san...? beli DVD Dora the Explorer?? Ah masa sih?" gungam Yamamoto ama dirinya sendiri sambil ketawa nista.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Sekon Kostumer: Chrome Dokuro!)

"Uhmm....." gadis berambut ungu panjang dengan jabrik kayak buah nanas mendadak nongol di rak DVD Yamamoto, dia nggak pake seragam Kokuyo, tumben-tumbennya aja itu anak. Bosen juga kali ya pake baju yang sama melulu, kaga pernah mandi kali. XP

"KYAAHHH!!!" si Yama teriak kayak cewek-ABG-Ketabrak-pesawat pas ngeliat sosok Chrome yang main dateng aja kaga ada undangan.

"Astaga!! Yama-kun!! kok teriak??" kata Chrome, dia nutup kedua telinganya karena takut jadi budek gara-gara teriakannya si Yama.

"E....eh Chrome-chan... eh, kaga kok...kaga apa-apa....tadi....tadi ada kecoa lewat....hehe... ah, ngomong-ngomong Chrome-chan mau nyari DVD apa?" Peraturan penting dalam seni menjadi penjual DVD yang baik: _jangan pernah terlihat kaget atau panik di depan pelanggan tercinta._

"Uhm, aku....aduh, ada nggak ih film yang aku cari...?" Tanya Chrome dengan ragu-ragu.

Otak salesman bejat Yama mulai berjalan... "Oh! Kita punya pilem darimana aja! Dari barat, timur, selatan, utara, tenggara, pasifik, darimana aja! Mau pilem lama, pilem baru, bahkan pilem yang lagi di tayangin di bioskop! Tinggal pilih aja!!"

"Uhm.... aku mau nyari DVD _SUPERNATURAL _season4, Yama-kun...." karena merasa SUPER yakin dengan penjelasan Yama, suatu hal yang NATURAL bagi pelanggan untuk menanyakan pilem yang dia mau kepada penjual. (_apaan sih maksudnya?_)

Yama mangap, apaan tuh? Baru denger dia.... itu pilem baru? Lama? Atau emang dasar dianya aja yang ketinggalan jaman?

"A...apaan tuh, Chrome-chan?" Yama dengan sukses telah melanggar salah satu aturan penting lainnya dalam kamus penjual DVD yang baik: _jangan pernah kelihatan lebih bego daripada pelanggan soal pilem-pilem. _

"Hah? Ohh... itu ceritanya tentang sepasang kakak-adik, Dean dan Sam Winchester, yang kerjanya memburu hantu dan iblis.... sementara mereka harus mencegah hari kiamat, mereka di bantu sama malaikat yang bernama Castiel, terus...." Chrome panjang lebar ngejelasin.

"Bukan jalan ceritanya! Maksudku tuh yaa: _SUPERNATURAL_ itu pilem baru, lama, atau apa??" Tanya Yama, yang berasa kepingin cengkokin mulut si Chrome pake buah Nanas bulet-bulet.

"Oh!! Itu...._SINETRON LUAR NEGERI_, Yama-kun." akhirnya Yama engeh juga pas denger omongan Chrome yang satu ini, dengan cekatan dia nyari DVD yang di maksudkan oleh Chrome.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya ketemu juga, 1 pak DVD _SUEPRNATURAL_ dengan 11 CD, season4 lengkap. Chrome langsung teriak histeris pas ngeliat Pak DVD itu di tangan Yama....

"KYAAAAA!!!! HUWAAA.... KETEMUUU!!! AKHIRNYA KETEMUUU!!" teriakan Chrome ternyata lebih parah daripada Yama, Yama langsung nunduk bersembunyi di lantai gara-gara takut kehambes ama teriakan Chrome.

"C...Chrome-chan...." setelah Chrome berhenti berteriak, Yama akhirnya berani buat angkat kepala dan ngeliat Chrome sedang menatap DVD pak _SUPERNATURAL_ di tangannya dengan tatapan haus darah.

"Oh, maaf Yama-kun, apakah aku menakutimu?" Tanya Chrome dengan wajah Innocent, padahal matanya dengan tajam menatap DVD yang berada di tangan Yama.

Yamamoto baru engeh, kalau ternyata berurusan dengan _fangirl _tingkat tinggi itu lebih berbahaya daripada ngurusin kasus Cici Paramita ama suaminya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Tirt kostumer: Byakuran!)

Setelah keadaan jadi lumayan tenang sehabis kedatangan Chrome dokuro, sang _SUPERNATURAL _fangirl gila itu, Yama menggunakan waktu luang buat makan nasi bungkus yang di beliin ama mbak Peni Rose di pojokan lapak.... en mendadak...

"Hallo? Mas? Mbak?"

Ada suara om-om.... manggil-manggil, Yama langsung naro nasi bungkusnya en nongolin kepala dari bawah rak sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya Om ada yang bisa saya bantu? Mau nyari pilem apa om?" Tanya Yama dengan wajah imut-imut tapi yang ada mah kayak wajah gembel.

Yama langsung mangap pas ngeliat siapa pelanggannya kali ini, ternyata Byakuran! Musuh abadi Vongola, keluarga mafia yang dia ikutin, mampus, ngapain musuh mereka yang ganteng itu mendadak nongol di sini??

"Lho? Kayaknya saya kenal sama kamu, muka kamu ngga asing deh..." kata Byakuran dengan wajah maha gantengnya itu, author pingin nangis darah ngeliatnya...

"HAH!? E...enggak om! Eh, mas! Mas nggak pernah ngeliat saya! Palingan cuman perasaan mas aja!" Yamamoto langsung ngeles dong.... takut di hajar ama om Byakuran...

"Oh, ya udah deh kalau begitu... eh, _KCB_ udah bagus belom?" Byakuran mah hayo aja, dia langsung _to the point._

"KCB? Apaan tuh KCB, mas?? Itu sejenis makanan yah?" si Yama mah polos bener, dia malah nanya judul pilem yang lagi di tanyain ke dia ama Byakuran.... (???)

"_Ketika Cinta Bertasbih_! Udah ada yang bajakannya belum?" tanya si Byakuran lagi. Tau kan biasanya kalo DVD pilem-pilem Indonesia yang di jual kebanyakan dalem bentuk original? En tentu saja harganya lebih mahal daripada yang bajakan! Ngaco yah Negara kita, pilem dalem negeri aja yang di jual secara Original, yang luar negeri kaga xD

"_Ke...ketika Cinta Bertasbih_??" Yamamoto kaget pas denger jenis pilem yang di tanyain sama Byakuran, ternyata walaupun tampang Byakuran tampang kriminal kelas kakap, hatinya selembut Tince...eh, pak Ustad....

"Iya, ada nggak?? Duh, kan gue udah punya bukunya lengkap nih... _Ayat-ayat cinta_ juga! Tinggal DVD nya aja tau..." Byakuran keliatan udah _EXPERT _banget gitu soal pilem-pilem kayak begini, udah gitu katanya udah baca bukunye pula! Gila, penampilan itu bisa menipu yah?

"Er...aduh, ma...maap ya mas... DVD _KCB_-nya belum ada... ada sih, tapi belum begitu bagus mas... kan masih di puter di Bioskop" si Yama yang emang dari awal udah ketakutan ngeliat Byakuran yang biasanya sangar kok malah jadi kemayu begini jadi makin takut....

"Ohh....begitu ya? Ya udah deh... saya mesen aja ya, kalo udah bagus tolong hubungi saya aja yaa..." dengan meninggalkan lambaian tangan, Byakuran pergi meninggalkan lapak DVD punya Yamamoto....

Meninggalkan Yama dengan wajah bego en mulut teranga, sama sekali tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja 'lewat' dihadapannya... Byakuran dengan hati pak Ustad?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Pourth kostumer: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato, dan Mukuro Rokudo!)

Hari udah menjelang malem, tapi yang ada malah Mall tempat Lapak DVD-nya si Yama jadi makin rame. Yama sama Peni Rose sama-sama kewalahan ngelayanin para pembeli yang dateng kaga di undang, kaga di anter, ada semut, ada gula, ada Manohara, ada Emaknya.

Dan pas keadaan lagi lumayan sepi nih, Yama ngeliat ada 3 orang Berandalan... eh, orang lagi berjalan ke arah Lapaknya. Ternyata itu temen-temennya, si Tsunayoshi, Mukuro, sama Gokudera!

"Yama-kun!" sapa Tsuna dengan suangat ramah, Mukuro cuman senyumin si Yama, sementara Gokudera malah buang muka... eh, tapi kok mukanya si Gokudera malah jadi merah pas ngeliat Yamamoto?!

"Eh, Tsunayoshi... Mukuro....Hayato-kun... tumben main kesini! Lagi jalan-jalan yah???" Tanya Yama dengan ramah-tamah, seperti biasanya.... trademark cing.

"Iya, tadinya sih aku cuman mau pergi ke supermarket doang... tapi malah di ajakin Gokudera-kun kesini..." Jawab Tsuna dengan polos, Mukuro ketawa setan tepat di belakang Tsuna.

Gokudera langsung teriak-teriak gaje gitu, pake muka merah tentunye.... "EH KAGA KOK! JYUUDAIME KALO NGOMONG ADA-ADA AJAA.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Oh, buat nutupin rasa malu si Gokudera malah ketawa kaga jelas.

".................." yang ada mah bikin Yama, Tsuna, sama Mukuro pada ngangkat alis dan langsung buang muka dari Gokudera yang masih sibuk ketawa kaga jelas, pura-pura kaga kenal ama itu orang aja ah... xD

Trus apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan di lapak DVD-nya si Yama? Ya liat-liat kumpulan DVD lah! Bego amat sih author?! *_Merajam diri sendiri*_ xD Mukuro sama Tsuna lagi di bagian pilem baru, sibuk ngomentarin pilem-pilem yang lagi hot-hotnya saat ini....

Contohnya? _Transformer: Revenge of The Fallen_ dong!! Gila, Author udah nonton tuh pilem lebih dari 5 kali xD dan menemukan Yaoi... ya, YAOI.... _Hint _disana! Aku cinta Micheal Bayyy.... Go MegsScreamer! Bangga betul diri author ini... *_di tendang jauh-jauh*_

Oke, kembali ke panpik....lagi.

Gokudera cuman ngoprak-ngoprek DVD doang, sementara si Yama yang ngeliatin dia dari tadi cuman bisa senyam-senyum doang sambil nungguin si Gokudera nemuin pilem yang mau dia beli.

"Hayato-kun mau beli DVD apa?" tanya Yama dengan senyuman ala om-om pepsodent.

"A-ah, er... cuman liat-liat aja kok... nggak tau mau beli film apa...." Jawab Gokudera, terlihat malu-malu kucing begitu.... (**MATTGASM:**_rada susah membayangkan Gokudera M Top berlagak seperti ini... _)

"Ha-ha-ha...begitu ya? Padahal aku ngarep lho kamu mau beli DVD dagangan ku." Kosa-kata dan nada bicaranya si Yama tuh jadi lemah-lembut alus banget kalo ngomong sama Gokudera, padahal yang bersangkutan nggak pernah ngomong baik-baik sama dia.

Gokudera yang ada malah... SALTING NOH.

"A...AHAHAHA, YakyuuBaka! Bisa saja kau! Otakmu itu bener-bener otak dagang asli ya!! Wahahahaha!!" lagi-lagi Gokudera ngeles dengan cara ketawa ngakak tanpa alasan yang jelas, udah gitu si Yama ikut-ikutan ketawa nggak jelas juga pula!

"Hari ini banyak sekali orang sinting berkeliaran." Komentar Mukuro sambil nyolek keluar DVD _Kuroshitsuji_, dimana ada karakter yang mukanya MIRIP banget sama dia.... xD

Tsuna ketawa denger omongan Mukuro, trus dia juga ikut nimpalin deh. "Termasuk kamu ya, Mukuro-san?" kata Tsuna dengan wajah polos.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi, kau memang pandai sekali untuk membuatku tertawa." Kata Mukuro sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Tsuna dengan pelan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Hari menjadi semakin malem, Yama udah siap-siap pake jaket buat pulang kerumah. Memberikan seluruh penanganan Lapak DVD kepada mbak Peni Rose. (_kayaknya penting amat tuh Lapak mini... xD_)

"Mbak, Yama pulang dulu ya? Udah malem, besok sekolah lagi!" kata Yamamoto sambil naikin tas ransel ke pundaknya, bagaikan anak SD mau berangkat ke sekolah untuk pertama kalinya, dengan di iringi soundtrack: _oh ibu dan ayah selamat pagi..._

Mbak Peni Rose langsung memberikan Yama tatapan melas, kayak kaga rela gitu di tinggal sama Yama... otomatis Yamamoto jadi merinding en langsung berjalan menjauhi Peni Rose. "Ba-baiklah mas Yama... hati-hati di jalan ya, salam buat bapak sama ibu...! inget, jangan gigitin kabel listrik lagi ya, mas!"

"Nje mbak, aku ngartos... udah ya mbak, daaah...." Yamamoto langsung ngambil langkah seribu meninggalkan lapak DVDnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat parkir motor (_yah, kita gambarkanlah si Yama ini seperti mas-mas pada umumnya, naek motor, tampang gaje, punya kerjaan lebih gaje pula._) Yama ngeliat orang yang dia kenal banget lagi berdiri bersandarkan dinding sambil ngerokok....

"Lho, Hayato-kun?" Yama sedikit terkejut ketika bertemu dengan Gokudera kembali, bukannya tadi dia udah balik sama Mukuro dan Tsuna ya? Kok malah masih ngendon di sini?

Gokudera hampir saja menelan putung rokoknya ketika melihat Yama sedang berdiri di depan pintu basement. "Ya...Yamamoto!!" sahut Gokudera.

Yamamoto tersenyum dengan lembut. "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini? Aku kira kamu sudah pergi pulang dengan Mukuro-san dan Tsunayoshi."

"E-eh, ya...se...seharusnya sih beg...begitu! yah, gimana ya!?" Gokudera nggak nemuin alesan yang cukup masuk akal lagi selain ketawa cengengesan, bisa di katain orang gila beneran kali dia kalo ketawa melulu didepan si Yama.

"Ha-ha-ha... um... kalau begitu, mau pulang bareng aku nggak?" tanya Yamamoto dengan wajah polosnya yang terlihat suangat imut sekali kalo pake sedotan limun...

Gokudera mangap dulu, sebelum dia anggukin kepala tanda setuju... tentunya dengan muka merah dong.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini ya, aku ngambil motor dulu!" si Yama bergegas ke arah tempat parkir motor, ninggalin Gokudera di pintu basement depan.

Si Yama berjalan dengan riang gembira, hari ini pokoknya seneng banget dah...! bisa jualan di lapak DVD nya bapak, ketemu sama temen-temen en musuh juga... nambah ilmu pengetahuan.. (_hah?)_ dan diantara semua itu yang paling Yamamoto senengin ialah; Bisa ketemu Gokudera!

Moga-moga esok hari kayak begini terus dah...

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**(Music Mode Author: **Kaidoku Funou, **_**by: JINN.**_)

**MATTGASM: **Mas Yamaaa xDDD ako mao beli DVD di tempatmu kokk, tapi kasih diskon yaa xDDD aku cintah para pedagang DVD (_BAJAKAN)_... Mereka telah melakukan PEKERJAAN MULIA dengan memperjual-belikan film-film indah nan bagus, yang bisa menyenangkan hati kita semua.. *_lebay mode; ON*_ haiahiah, thanks for reading dah! XDDD


End file.
